Unexpected Daughter
by mcbailey
Summary: Jax meets a new woman on the side of the road. She's looking for her father Jax/OC Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

I don't own SOA, too bad… that could be fun

She stood on the side of the road, the hood on her vintage 67 mustang open, smoke pouring out of the engine. "Son of a bitch!" She groaned as she checked her phone, 20 miles from Charming and not one damn bar of cell service. She shook her head, her shoulder length auburn hair swinging in the wind. "What a fucking fantastic way to start my day. Hi I'm Brina, and I'm looking for my daddy. Jesus I sound like an afterschool special." She muttered to herself, caught up in her musings she didn't hear the sound of the motorcycle pulling up behind her car.

He watched her from his bike, chuckling to himself when she called herself an afterschool special. At the sound of his laughter, she jumped looking around wildly her Colt 45 pointed directly at the blonde on the bike. "Hold up sweetheart I'm not going to hurt you." Brie lowered the gun fractionally seeing the cut he was wearing, she sighed as she lowered her arm, her left hand sweeping back her hair.

"Sorry, I'm a little jumpy these days." She smiled, tucking her gun back in the waist band of her jeans. "I'm Brie." She held out her hand, rolling her eyes when he made no move to greet her. "Okay, well. Unless you have a working cell and can call a tow, why don't you leave?"

"Sorry, I'm Jax." He got off the bike and walked over to her. "I'm just surprised to find anyone out here, and the colt really caught me off guard." He held out his hand and Brie took it, her grasp was firm. "I can give you a ride to the shop, and send Half-Sac to tow your car into town."

"Town?" Brie asked unsure is she should trust the handsome stranger or not.

"Charming, to the Teller-Morrow Garage." Jax supplied, knowing she didn't trust him.

Brie studied him with green eyes full of suspicion. "Okay." She closed the hood, reaching inside the car to get her bag, glad she had decided on the large shoulder bag, slinging the strap over her shoulder. Jax sat astride the bike, holding out an extra helmet. She took it and sat behind him on the bike, her hands wrapped around his waist. Jax speed down the highway curious why she was packing heat, and why was she on her way to Charming.


	2. Chapter 2

Jax backed his bike up in the line of motorcycles outside the garage; he got off holding out his hand for Brie. She smiled and took his hand getting off the bike. "Thanks Jax."

"No problem sugar. Come on." He led her towards the garage, "Half-Sac!" Brie watched with interest as a lanky man trotted over before nodding at her and running out the door.

"Half-Sac?" Brie asked, already laughing.

"Long story. So what was bringing you to Charming?" Jax asked walking back outside, stopping just short of the door, lighting a cigarette. Brie leaned against the building, taking the offered cigarette as she studied Jax.

"I'm looking for someone." Brie answered not wanting to tell him yet.

"Who the fuck is this?" Jax looked over his shoulder and smiled at the new comer. "Hey baby, this is Brie, her car broke down outside of town." Tara rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Girlfriend?" Brie asked as they watched Tara walk away.

"Something like that." Jax turned back to Brie, and smiled, she raised her eyebrow at him and he chuckled. "I should probably go check on her." Brie nodded and watched him wander away. She made her way over to the office, opening the door, revealing an attractive older woman, sitting at the desk.

"How can I help you?" Gemma asked studying the redhead as she closed the door.

"My car is being towed in and I wanted to ask you if I could borrow your phone book." Brie asked smiling politely.

"Sure honey, here you go." Gemma said handing her the slim book. "What's your name and number so we can call you when the car is ready?"

"Brina, 510-565-8890." She answered, not looking up to see the frown on Gemma face.

"Whatcha looking for?" Gemma asked, pursing her lips.

"The number for a hotel." Brie looked up and smiled. "Call me when the car is ready." She walked out putting on her sunglasses. She saw Jax and the brunette arguing by an older model cutlass. As she dialed the number for the hotel she looked around trying to figure out where she was.

She yelped as a strong hand grasped her shoulder. She rounded on them fist connecting squarely with their jaw. "Damnit woman! What is wrong with you?"

"Me!? What is wrong with you! You don't just grab people." Brie shook her hand her knuckles burning from the impact.

"Around here I do sweetheart." He answered, stepping towards her.

"Look, either you back up, or you are going to get a bullet in the gut." Brie's 45 was stuck in his belly. She heard Jax walk up beside them.

"Tig what the fuck man, back up." Jax said pushing Tig back, lowering Brie's arm. Brie tucked the gun back in the waist band of her jeans.

"That's a lot of gun for a little girl." Tig said looking at Brie. She frowned and turned to walk away.

"Thanks for the ride Jax." Brie smiled at him, and kept walking. Jax jogged after her calling out her name.

"So Brie why are you here?" Jax asked her.

"I told you I'm looking for someone." Brie told him, shaking her head.

"Maybe I can help what's your last name?" Jax insisted.

"Brina Telford."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for the delay in the update, I've got finals going on at school right now, but only 4 days left. I'll update soon!_**

Jax faced Brie; he snapped his mouth shut wanting to talk to Chibs before he said anything to the beautiful woman in front of him. "Brina Telford? That's unusual name, I'll call you if I find anything." Jax turned and walked quickly inside. Brie watched him with undisguised interest before walking towards the road.

As she walked down the street she heard the roar of motorcycles behind her, looking over her shoulder she watches as they turn into the garage lot, but behind them was a motorcycle she knew too well. Brie ducked into the first shop she passed, pressing herself against the wall as the chopper passed her by, she smiled warmly at the shop attendant before hurrying down the street, grateful when she came to the hotel.

Jax nodded at Chibs when he walked into the club house, they walked into one of the dorm rooms, closing the door. "What's going on brother?"

"Chibs, there's a girl in town looking for you." Jax told him, leaning against the door.

"Really? Is she pretty?" Chibs asked unsure why anyone would be looking for him.

"Beautiful, she's maybe 25, 26. Heard her say she was looking for her father." Jax told him, watching is friends face twist in confusion.

"I don't have a daughter Jax." Chibs said sitting down, trying vainly to remember if he could have gotten a woman pregnant.

"I found her on the side of the road outside of town, she's packing a Colt 45 man, and she's quick on the draw. She is staying at the Lucky Star." Jax wanted to help but knew it was something he couldn't do. Chibs nodded as Jax left him wondering.

Brie closed her hotel room door, snapping the lock in place sighing in relief of making it inside before he spotted her in town. She jumped when there was a knock at the door, looking through the peep hole. She smiled when she saw an older man, the black leather cut familiar. Opening the door she smiled politely.

"Brina?" Chibs asked staring at a face he hadn't seen in over 25 years

"Yes?" Brina watched him, as he stared at her, her voice caught, seeing eyes that matched hers.

"You look so much like someone I used to know." Chibs mumbled handing over the bag. He turned to leave, knowing he wasn't going to like what she was going to say.

"My mother was Lauren Green. Please I need to know." Brie said stepping out of the room, her bag forgotten on the ground. Chibs stopped slowly turning around. Brie wrapped her arms around her waist, wanting it to be true, that her search was over.

"I knew your mum." Chibs said turning around, but not moving closer.

"Is there somewhere we can go get a drink?" Brie asked the need to talk to him gnawing at her stomach. He nodded she pulled the door shut walking side by side they went down the street, not saying a word. Chibs opened the door of the bar, Brie walked in waiting for him to choose a table.

Chibs sat down in the back booth, Brie slid inside the booth, folding her hands quietly ordering a neat double scotch. When the drinks where on the table she looked up, a pained look on her face.

"What happened to your mum?" Chibs asked breaking the ice.

"She was in a car accident about a year ago; I was away from home and couldn't go back to Seattle right away, when I got around to cleaning out the house I found a letter." Brie told him knowing the truth wasn't pretty.

"What did the letter say love?" He listened as she told him some of what he already knew some of what he didn't. Lauren had been a sweet butt in Portland, and when she found out that she was pregnant she moved to Seattle, trying to make a good life for her daughter.

"There was a list of names. Men she had slept with around the time I would have been conceived, there were ten total. She apologized for her past. I tracked down most of them. I knew that they couldn't be my father." Brie told him, fighting back tears.

"Why are you just now looking?" Chibs questioned.

"She told me my father was dead, in her letter she explained that it was a dangerous lifestyle, and she didn't want me to get caught up in it. If she told me he was gone, I would wonder and look for him. This way I didn't, until now." Brie explained. "And I don't want anything; I don't need money, or an organ, or protection. I want to know my father."

"How do we find out?" Chibs asked, he didn't want to get his hopes up, he knew that it was possible that Brie was not his daughter.

"We can go to the hospital and get a DNA test." Brie told him, hoping he would want to go immediately. He nodded, pulling out a couple bills and tossed them on the table.

"Come on love; let's go see if I'm daddy." He held out his hand helping Brie stand up. The door of the bar swung open, and in walked three men in masks, their guns already drawn, they didn't say anything, they just started shooting. Chibs and Brie dove to the ground taking cover from the spray of bullets. Brie returned fire, hearing another gun go off next to her. The gunmen left as quickly as they come.

"Chibs!"

"I'm okay love I'm okay." He ground out, clenching his jaw the pain searing through his arm.

"Chibs?!? Brie?!?" They heard Jax shout from the front door, Brie peered around the end of the booth, seeing Jax with two other men. She waved her hand and stood up. "You okay?" Jax asked moving inside, looking her over.

"I'm fine, but Chibs was hit." Brie was already moving to his side, she helped him to his feet. "He needs a doctor. But hospitals ask questions. I can stitch him up."

"Tara can fix him up." Jax said pulling out his cell phone. "Hey I need you at the club house, Chibs, no Tara now. Can't you tell her no? Fine." He snapped the phone shut anger in his eyes.

"I can stitch him up. I've done it before." Brie tells him. "Let's get him back to the club house. Why isn't she coming?"

"She says she's busy, and can't get away." Jax told her. They walked slowly, Chibs grunting in pain as they made it back to the club house. Jax watched with interest with a growing number of men, as Brie cleaned and stitched his arm.

"There you go, good as new. And by the way her not being able to get away is bullshit." Brie said finally turning around. "Oh hi."

"Oh I agree." Clay said moving forward. "But the question right now is who the hell are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you all so much for the comments. I'm glad you are enjoying it!! _**

Brie stared at Clay her mouth open, obvious shock on her face. Clay moved towards her, he wanted to know who was in his club house and who had shot at Chibs.

"Lauren?" Clay asked feeling like he was seeing a ghost; he knew that the woman he thought he saw was dead.

"Did you know my mother?" Brie asked moving closer to Chibs, feeling a gut fear of Clay. Something about him set her on edge. Jax watched as Brie edged further from Clay, he moved towards her wanting to protect her from Clay.

"I knew her; the question is why you are here?" Clay asked. Lauren's kid would come and cause problems. He knew the bitch had been pregnant, and that he had slept with her in the right time frame.

"She came looking for me, Clay." Chibs spoke up, feeling the tension that Brie was feeling. "Let's go love. I need to know the truth." Brie nodded taking his hand letting him lead her out of the group of men. Jax followed behind them. Chibs nodded to Jax, he got on his motorcycle, Jax doing the same.

Jax led them into the hospital followed by Brie and Chibs. "You okay?" Brie asked Chibs, knowing he had to be in pain.

"I'll be okay, I've had worse." Chibs told her trying to ease the worry he saw on her face. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Brie studied him for a minute before answering. "My life has been." She paused trying to find the right word. "Rocky."

"You are going to have to explain that." Jax said turning around now that they have reached the counter. "Please page Dr. Knowles." The nurse smiled at Jax picking up the phone. He turned back to Brie and winked at her. "Really I want to know, you stitched up as well as the doc could."

"Then why do you need me?" Tara asked having come up behind them.

"He does, he's just being nice." Brie answered, shooting Jax a glare, she knew this woman already didn't like her.

"Hey babe, we need to take a blood test." Jax said putting his arm around Tara. "For what?" She demanded pulling away from Jax.

"Do you have an office, or someplace we can talk in private?" Brie asked looking around, there was a man standing off to the side, watching them with interest, a phone pressed to his ear. Tara nodded leading them away. When the door closed behind the group of the room Brie wasted no time, and no details. "We need you to draw blood for a test."

"Why do you need a blood test?" Tara asked she needed to know.

"I know you don't know me or trust me so please, just get me your standard phlebotomist kit preferably with vacutainer needles. I can take samples myself then take them to the lab." Brie told her, something about the way Tara was watching her, put her on edge.

"You can't, you don't' work here." Tara replied she would find out the truth.

"I actually do. I'm supposed to start tomorrow." Brie gave Tara a tight smile.

"I didn't know we hired a new phlebotomist." Tara said, thinking she was better than the redhead.

"I'll be working as an RN. If you won't go get the kit, fine I will go find my supervisor and get it myself." Brie said exasperated with Tara's attitude. She started to walk to the door when Tara stopped her.

"Fine I'll get it for you. But you will still need a doctor's order to take it to the lab." Tara said as a parting shot as she walked out of the room. Brie's eyes flashed with anger.

"Fucking snobby bitch!" The words tumbled out of Brie's mouth. Her eyes snapped to Jax, knowing he was with Tara. He shrugged and sat in the empty chair. She blew out a slow breath, trying to calm herself down. "I'm put myself through med school while I was a nurse, when I wanted to come here; I knew that they would ask more questions about a doctor than they would a nurse."

"Smart thinking love." Chibs spoke up. Brie turned and smiled at him, moving to his side.

"Thanks." Tara walked back in sitting the tray on the exam table.

"Here, I have real work to do." Brie rolled her eyes at Tara's snide comment. "I'll see you at home baby." Brie heard her kiss Jax. She worked quickly and efficiently, drawing the vial of blood from Chibs. She sat in the open chair, knowing both men were watching as she drew her own.

"Your woman needs an attitude adjustment." Jax just nodded at Brie's quiet comment.

"Now what do we do?" Chibs asked standing up.

"Now we will take this to the lab for a paternity test. We should know in a couple hours." Brie smiled filling out the required information.

"And while we wait you can explain why you are carrying a colt." Chibs supplied.

"And why you don't want anyone asking questions. You can trust us." Jax added. Brie looked between the two men. She wanted the test to confirm what she already knew that, Chibs Telford was her father. Maybe then she could tell him how her mother at really died, he had been so upset, so intent on getting revenge for some mysterious wrong doing.

"Okay." She answered simply, knowing that she was still in danger if they didn't believe her. After all if Chibs wasn't her father, why would they believe anything else she said, and the bomb that Clay had killed her mother, would just ensure her own death. Brie smiled at the two men she already felt connected to, hoping she was right in trusting that she was safe with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love them!! This chapter deals with... not so nice past events._**

Chibs sat across Jax's kitchen table facing Brie and Jax. "Okay love there is no one here to overhear our talk. Why are you so jumpy? The truth this time." Brie looked from Jax to Chibs before looking down at her hands.

"It's not pretty story. It's brutal and horrible." Brie replied not looking up, she didn't want to see the rage, the hurt, the disappointment in their eyes. "I was 5 maybe, the first time I saw Clay. I was leaving my house, spending the night with a friend; he went into the house, grabbing my mother. He came every couple months. As I got older I remember more of what happened, but when I was 15 he came into my room. I was with the boy I had been dating Steve. Clay through him out the house and told me that my mother was a whore, that I wasn't much better. He dragged me out of the house and uh, introduced me to Billy." She felt her breathing change. She stood up, walking to the sink and leaning against the cool metal her back to the two men.

"Clay told me that if I didn't want my mother to know that I had been fucking that boy in my room, that I would go with Billy and do whatever he told me to. I was scared, I had never been with anyone, and I begged Clay to believe me and to just leave me alone. But Billy pulled me inside his house and." She stopped, wiping away the tears, cursing herself.

"Brie you don't have to do this." Jax said as he moved to stand behind her.

"I do Jax, you both need to know." Brie took a deep breath before continuing. "Honestly everything that happened for the next couple days is blur. By the end of the week, I thought I loved him, that it was normal. I left home to be him, and his club." She was reliving the horror; they could see it in her eyes.

"Did he rape you love?" Chibs asked his voice shook with anger. Jax stood there, hands clenched.

"At first. Then things changed. He told me that he would care for me, protect me. I wanted to believe him and my mother never came to look for me. When he hit me a couple years later I tried to leave. I knew that it wouldn't be the last time. He and the boys caught up with me about 70 miles outside Portland, I was uh, in the hospital for three weeks after that. Two broken ribs, fractured clavicle, he cracked my cheek bone. When I was released there he was, and told me if I ever ran again he would kill me."

"I will kill that bastard." Jax and Chibs both ground out, but they knew it wasn't over either.

"Is he with a MC?" Chibs asked.

"He was a Son, in Washington, but they excommunicated him, he took me when he left Portland. While he was at work I learned to shoot, to fight, I worked when I could. I was with him ten years. Two years ago while he was asleep I ran. I knew that if I stayed any longer he would have killed me, and my baby." Brie wiped at her tears refusing to look up at Jax, even as he held her. "I drove Vancouver; I stayed there till I had my daughter."

"Where is she now?" Chibs asked.

"With a friend, I made. She doesn't know everything but she knows enough. I left right after Kayla was born. I had managed to get to see my mother without the Sons finding out. They counted me in with Billy, and I didn't want to cause problems. I had just climbed the back fence when I saw Clay dragging my mother out of the house pushing her into the car. I ran back to follow them. I didn't have to wait long. Clay pulled off the road, got out of the car, pushing it into the river. He just stood there and waited till her body came up and then he left." Jax closed his eyes. His step father had murdered her mother. Brie sounded broken but she pushed on.

"It took a while but I finally managed to get into my mom's house, that's when I found the letter. But it's taken me while. Billy's still looking for me." Brie finally looked up as the phone rang. Chibs pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Yes. Thank you." He hung up and looked at Brie.

"Was that the test results?" Jax asked, Chibs nodded and Brie held her breath.

"My beautiful Brina, don't you worry love, no one will ever hurt you again. And you will have your daughter back, I promise." Chibs said aching to hold his daughter. Brie smiled through her tears before flinging herself at her father.

Jax stood watching Chibs comfort Brie when he heard Abel whimper. He slipped out of the kitchen, picking up his son. He had to make it better for him, for Kayla.

"He's beautiful."

Jax turned to see Brie standing in the doorway. Jax smiled bringing Abel to her. She willingly taking the small blue bundle, she hummed an old lullaby, neither hearing the door open. But they both heard the door slam. Abel wailed at the sound, Brie shifted him, rocking him in comfort. Jax walked outside to see Tara getting in her car.

"Hey aren't you staying?" Jax called.

"No. I can't do this Jax. I can't be with you, I don't get it, she's a stranger and she's holding your SON! I'm done." Tara yelled pulling out of the driveway. Jax sighed walking back in, seeing Chibs hanging up the phone.

"Kayla is on her way down now. First we deal with Billy, then Clay." Chibs told him keeping his voice low. Brie had looked broken when she walked down the hall, and he would be damned if anyone hurt her again.

"I'll call Op, he'll help." Jax replied thinking about the horror Brie had endured at the hands of Billy, and Clay.

Brie sat with Abel, his tiny hand gripping her finger. He was so trusting, completely unscrewed up. She felt battered and bruised after confessing the dirtiest and ugliest skeletons in her closet. As the baby fell asleep in her arms, she carried him back to the crib watching him sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**** This update will contain MATURE content****

Brie sat on the front steps of Jax's house, the smoke curling gently around her. Her hand clutched the baby monitor. Jax and Chibs, her father she corrected herself got into an argument earlier, she didn't understand the details, and Jax had left earlier to go to church, Chibs right after him. Her eyes looked up as she heard the motorcycle come down the street; she stood up at Jax pulled into the driveway. He walked towards her his head down.

"Jax?" Brie called, she could feel that he was upset. Jax looked up his blue eyes piercing her green ones. She felt as though he was seeing into her soul. He walked purposefully towards her, standing on the step below her, his arms wrapped around her waist. Brie cradled his head in her arms, she could feel him shaking.

Jax pulled back looking at Brie, his eyes heavy with need, he lifted a hand pulling her to meet his searching lips. His lips covered Brie's, his hands digging into her waist. Brie pulled back murmuring. "Jax this isn't a solution."

"I need it to be, just for tonight." Jax responded. Brie nodded pulling his mouth down to meet hers. Their lips opened, they drank each other in, tongues exploring the unknown planes of their mouths. He lifted Brie up, moving them backwards into the house. The door closed quietly behind them. Jax locking it, before turning back to Brie, he gathered her in his arms, lips racing over each other. Brie felt Jax's cock hardening against her stomach.

"Is this for me?" Brie teased pulling back her fingers trailing over the hardening length.

"I'm need to be inside you." Jax ground out. Brie pushed the leather cut over his shoulders, her fingers nimbly unbuttoning his shirt; it fell in a blue puddle on the floor. Her hands moved to his jeans finding the worn denim softer under her fingers. She unzipped his jeans and they slid down his legs. Brie slid his boxers over his hips. She kneeled on the floor in front of him, her hand stroking the length of his penis. She felt it swell and grow as she moved her hand up and down its length. It stood proudly away from his body and Brie licked the tip of his cock. Jax's muscles jerked in reaction to her soft touch. Brie held the tip in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the engorged head. She moved closer to Jax as he slid further into her mouth.

Jax's hands stroked Brie's hair as she expertly sucked his cock. When her hand came up, rolling his balls in her hands he knew he was close to cumming in her mouth. "Jesus Brie, you are so fucking good." His head rolled backwards as he felt his orgasm building, when he released Brie swallowed all he had to give. She stood up and Jax was pulling at her cloths, his cock still moist from her mouth. He lifted her shirt over her head revealing her black lace bra. His fingers tweaked her nipples through the fabric making them stand out, aching for more.

Jax lowered his mouth to hers, nipping at her lips, his hands shed the rest of her clothes pushing her towards his bedroom. Brie felt the bed against her still clothed body; she reversed their directions, pushing Jax back onto the bed. Brie smiled at Jax her eyes heavy with desire. She stepped back from the bed, slowly sliding her jeans down her legs, revealing the sheer black thong. Jax watched her has Brie shed her bra and panties, walking back to the bed. She straddled his waist he could feel her wet heat on his abdomen, she leaned over her nipples brushing against his chest. She captured his lips with hers, teasing him, pulling away before he could deepen the kiss. Growing frustrated Jax lifted her hips; she slid down the length of his cock, her pussy gripping each inch. Brie sat up resting her hands on Jax's thighs, as they moved together. He wanted to fill Brie even more completely, sitting up he wrapped his arms around her waist as his cock bumped her cervix. Brie moaned as he moved deep inside her. Jax pulled out rolling them over, so her back was pressed against the cool sheets, a sheen of sweat covered their bodies as Jax thrust into her again, lifting her hips to meet him, movement for movement. She screamed out as her orgasm raced through her body, her pussy gripped Jax's cock leading to his own orgasm. Jax pulled out, rolling back onto the bed, their breathing labored.

When the dawn light crept into the room, Jax was still holding Brie. She snuggled against his chest, his arms tightening around her. Brie lifted her head resting her chin on Jax's chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" She listened as Jax told her what happened to Gemma, he told her everything.

"I don't know what to do." Jax finished looking down at her.

"I don't have the answers to give you. I wish I did, but I'm here, whatever you need from me Jax." Brie told him. Jax gave her a small smile, pulling her up to kiss her gently. Their kiss turned passionate when they heard a wail from Abel's room.

"I got him." Jax said starting to move from her arms. But Brie was up pulling on a discarded shirt.

"You make coffee; I will get Abel and meet you in the kitchen." Brie told him leaning down to kiss him. "Then I'll make you both breakfast, and we will figure it out." Jax nodded pulling himself from the bed.

And that is where Chibs found them, Brie in nothing more than a long sleeve shirt of Jax's holding Abel, Jax in only his jeans. "Now what are we going to do brother?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I didn't get this out earlier, I have been super busy.

*mature content will follow*

Brie looked from her father to Jax several times before standing up and picking up Abel. "I'm just going to get dressed, and get him ready." Brie looked uncertainly down at Jax, the urge to kiss him warring with that fact that her father was in the room. Jax solved the problem pulling her down into his lap kissing her gently before kissing Abel's forehead. Brie walked by Chibs, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

He watched her go, wondering what was going on between his daughter and Jax. "I would tell you it's not what it looks like but that would be lie."

"What about the doc?" Chibs asked, after all Tara had helped him when he was hurt.

"The doc and I are done, there's no bringing it back. There is something about Brie I can't stay away from." Jax explained to his friend, his brother. Chibs nodded, sitting down pouring a cup of coffee. He understood what Jax meant.

"Jax what are we going to do?" Chibs asked again, now that the truth about Gemma had come out, he knew they needed to help Clay.

"I don't know that's what we have been talking about." Jax told him. He wanted to kill all of them for what they had done to Gemma, he felt for Clay but he was still angry about what he had done to Brie all those years ago.

Brie stood with Abel just out of view, knowing that it was up to her to let them both know she didn't need revenge; in fact she just wanted peace. "Nothing." Brie said as she walked into the room, she put Abel in his high chair, before sitting down next to Jax. "Clay, what he did was awful, it was horrible. But right now the focus needs to be on Gemma."

Jax looked at her, knowing she was right. "We are going into a lockdown babe, I want to make sure that you and the kids are safe."

Brie nodded before responding. "Okay, Kayla should be here in a couple hours. Dad what about Carrie Anne?" Chibs looked shocked that she knew about his other daughter.

"I heard mom and Clay talking one night." She explained.

"The Belfast charter is going to pick her up today." Jax supplied. Brie nodded before standing up.

"Well looks like I need to go back to the hotel to pack my stuff." Jax and Chibs stood with Brie; she put up a hand looking at both of them. "Someone needs to stay here with Abel, and I need to get my car." Jax and Chibs exchanged a quick glance before Chibs sat down.

"I'll take you sweetheart." Jax smiled at her. Brie blushed looking down. Jax's grin just grew and reached out to take her hand. He pulled her towards the door, but she stopped by her father, her hand cupped his face, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Love you pops."

Brie stood holding Abel, between Chibs and Jax at the club house watching the people milling around after Clay's speech. Jax looked down at his phone, kissing her cheek before quickly walking out. Brie watched him go wondering what was going on. Gemma watched her son and Chib's daughter, happy about the pairing. When Jax walked back in he was carrying a beautiful red haired baby girl. Her green eyes searching the crowd, Gemma came over to Brie, taking Abel. "Go get your baby, honey." Brie smiled at the older woman walking slowly towards Jax. She didn't know if Kayla would know her or not.

Kayla was still looking around, her eyes seemingly searching for someone. When she saw Brie she dropped Jax's hand, talking a tentative step towards her. Her soft words had Brie rushing to her. "Momma." Brie scooped the baby up, holding her close as the tears ran down her face. Kayla held onto the woman she had only seen in pictures.

Brie smiled at Jax as he wrapped an arm around both of them, leading them back to Gemma and Chibs. "Oh baby I missed you so much." Brie whispered to her daughter. "I love ou Momma." Brie smiled through her tears.

"How old is she?" Gemma asked smiling down at Abel before looking up at Brie.

"18 months. I'm surprised she knows me. I left when she was just an infant." Brie responded quietly.

"Pitures momma." Kayla said. Brie kissed her cheek, knowing now that her friend had stayed true to her promise to show Kayla pictures of Brie every day. Brie and Gemma went to the back to put the children down in the room that had been turned into a nursery. Kayla and Abel were asleep soon. The women walked slowly out to the main room. Brie had the baby monitor clipped on her jeans.

"Brie." Gemma started but didn't know how to tell the younger woman, that she knew what her husband had done.

"It's okay Gem, I'm not here for revenge. I came looking for my father." Brie stopped her, knowing Gemma had to be struggling now.

"I'm sorry honey. I really am." Gemma turned to her. "I don't know what is going on with you and Jax but my boy is happy, really happy. I'm glad you are here."

"Thanks. I'm happy too." Brie responded as they finally made it back to the group of men, they parted as the two women reached them. Jax pulled Brie into his arms, his lips seeking her outs.

"I need to go with the guys, you will be safe here." Jax told her when he pulled back. Brie nodded kissing him lightly.

"Just come back." Brie told him, knowing what they were doing was dangerous. "I will babe." Jax told her, he whispered something in her ear pulling back to look at Brie's face. She nodded; he leaned in giving her one last kiss. He kissed Gemma on the cheek whispering to her. Gemma's eyes locked with Brie's nodding.

Gemma and Brie were standing with Lyla when Gemma spoke up. "Come on Brie, we have an appointment. Lyla can you watch the kids?"

"Of course." Lyla smiled at Brie, knowing how most people thought of her. Gemma walked over to Piney, arranging for an escort. Brie turned to Lyla surprising the other woman, reaching out to hug her. "Thank you, and I don't judge you for your job, we gotta stick together." Lyla squeezed Brie before letting her go. "Thanks, that means a lot. Jax's, Tara wasn't so nice about it."

"Well I have many things to say about Tara none of which are nice, or appropriate right now. So don't worry about what she called you." Brie winked walking quickly to meet Gemma at the door. She stood with a man she recognized.

"You two ready?" Kozik asked.

"Does he know I'm here?" Brie asked, fearful for her daughter.

"No, he's out B; I won't let him get near you. I promise. And we didn't know what was happening. If we had we would have come up and taken care of him." Kozik told her, his hand on Brie's shoulder.

"I thought you were with Tacoma?" Gemma asked confused how he knew Brie.

"I am." Kozik replied.

"Billy was the go between the two charters, I always went with him." Brie explained. "K are you sure."

"I swear B, that rat bastard isn't going to hurt you." He told her smiling. Brie nodded smiling at Gemma.

"Okay let's go."

Later when they walked back in Jax was sitting on the couch holding Abel; Kayla curled up to his side. Brie smiled at him, walking over quickly.

"How does it look?" Jax asked. Brie nodded towards the back, Gemma came forward taking Abel.

"You go; you will want to see it. And I get one on one time with my new granddaughter." Gemma supplied sitting down in Jax's place. He led Brie to their room, locking the door.

Brie slipped her coat of her shoulders, pulling the shirt swiftly off, turning so Jax could look at her back. He unhooked her bra, so the fabric wouldn't hinder the view. The intricate black tattoo went from her right shoulder down her side, wrapping around to hips. Jax walked closer, she had designed it there, he realized it wasn't just one crow it was four. The crow on her shoulder had delicate letters clutched in its claws, CT. He's finger followed the design down, the larger of the two sat on her hip, six inches tall, the wings outspread. He saw his initials covered the wings, the heart on the beak was a nice touch, beside the crow sat two much smaller birds, the children's initials again being held in the claws, on her opposite hip sat a phoenix. Jax kissed her shoulder. "That is amazing." Brie smiled at him, turning to face him. "I'm glad you like it."

"I don't think like is the word I would use babe, I love it. I'm not letting you go, you are my old lady." Jax told her, his lips brushing against hers.

"Good, I don't want to go anywhere." Brie responded pulling him closer his lips claimed hers. Their tongues crashed against each other, hungry for each other. Jax pulled at Brie's jeans, his hand slipping them off her hips, pushing them to the floor. Brie kicked out the denim. He slid his hand up her thigh. He found that she didn't have any underwear on. His eyes darkened in passion.

Brie's nimble fingers unbuckled his belt, pushing his pants over his hips; her hand grazed his cock, smiling when she found him hard, throbbing in her hand. Jax groaned picking Brie up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, as Jax pushed her back against the door.

When Jax's cock pushed into Brie's dripping wet pussy, they stopped moving for a moment savoring the feeling of him filling her completely. Brie gripped Jax's shoulders as he pounded in and out of her. She felt her orgasm building deep in her belly, the pure blissful pleasure washed through her. Jax felt her orgasm hit her body, her pussy tightening around him, he let go.

Jax pulled out of Brie, and set her on her feet. They held onto each other, neither steady on their feet. He kissed her lightly kneeling down to help her back into her jeans, pressing a kiss to her womanhood, before he stood up. "Woman you are killing me." Brie laughed zipping her pants, watching as Jax pulled his jeans up.

"I know the feeling babe." Brie told him kissing him again, pulling back before they got carried away again. Jax smiled taking her hand and opening the door. "Let's go check on the kids." Brie quickly followed him the smile not leaving her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so my heart is breaking for Jax right now, and this is my spin on how Brie would have dealt with Cameron, enjoy!!

Brie paced in the house, she needed to call Jax. Gemma had gone after Polly Zobel, Half Sac was there waiting for her but… the thoughts ran rampant in her mind. Taking a deep breath she picked up her phone and sent Jax a text. She knew that he was closing in on Zobel, but she had an uneasy feeling. Acting on instinct she tucked her colt into the back of her jeans. Brie turned to pick up Kayla up to put her in the stroller in front of Abel when Kip opened the back door.

"Where's Gemma?" Brie asked immediately, not seeing her behind the prospect.

"ATF raided the house I had to get out there; there was no sign of Gemma." Kip told her closing the door.

"We need to get out of there. Grab that bag Kip." Brie said already dialing Jax's number. "Hey it's me, there's a problem."

"What's going on babe?" Jax asked walking away from the group watching Zobel.

"It's." Brie stopped when the back door crashed in and Cameron walked in. He took the phone from Brie's hand, hanging up on Jax. "What do you want?"

"Gemma Teller killed my boy; I'm going to kill her grandson. A son for a son." Cameron told her, the Irish brogue thick with grief.

"Edmund? Gemma wouldn't have killed him." Brie told him, knowing this was not going to end well.

"They said she shot my boy, in the back, that bitch." Cameron told her moving closer to Abel. He drew the butcher knife out of the block on the counter, holding it over Abel, still not seeing Kayla playing under the kitchen table.

"No I don't believe that." Brie said nodding once to Kip. When Cameron turned back to Abel Half Sac rushed at him, Brie leaned down to scoop up Kayla when she heard Half Sac moan, she turned in horror watching him fall to the ground. "You sick bastard! They are going to kill you." Brie ground out checking on Kip before standing up.

"Stay down girlie I mean it!" Cameron yelled. Brie took a deep breath before kneeling on the ground. "I'm taking Teller's son." Brie reacted, she didn't think, she reacted on instinct. Cameron stumbled from the impact of the bullet. He turned on Brie, his knife swinging wildly. Brie backed into the den, away from the children. She just had to hold on until Jax got here. He would come.

Cameron threw down the knife circling around Brie, like a prize fighter waiting for an opening. It was a dance that Brie knew all too well, but this time she would fight back. Cameron lunged at Brie; she slipped the lunge, circling around behind Cameron. He threw his elbow back connecting solidly with her cheek. The force of the blow knocked her into the wall. She slid bonelessly down the wall.

When Brie blinked, she winced as the pain exploded in her head. But the pain was second to the fear. She jumped up, running into the kitchen. The stroller was gone; she looked wildly around the house once, already knowing the answer. She ran outside to her car, revving the engine to life. She backed out, trying to think about everything she knew about Cameron. "The boat!" Brie shifted to second gear her hand already dialing the number. "Jax he took Abel and Kayla, I'm not far behind him." She raced down the street her classic car built for speed. She picked up a police car on the way; she looked at the blue lights behind her, a frown forming on her face. She didn't have time for this tonight. She was almost to the warf when she saw it, the car Cameron drove. "Gotcha you bastard." Brie pulled up, slamming the car in park. Ignoring the shouts to stop, she was running down the pier when she heard the motorcycles pulling up behind her. Her eyes trained on Cameron as he hurried down the dock carrying the children.

Brie knew the club was right behind her, she was one step behind Cameron. Brie ignored the burning pain she felt as she pulled out her colt reaching the boat. She jumped on putting gun to Cameron's back. "You start this thing and I swear I will kill you."

"I'm a dead man anyway." Cameron told her.

"But she would have made it fast." Jax ground out behind her, she felt the boat shift under the weight as the boy's got on. A hand slid over hers as Clay took the gun.

"You two get the kids." Clay said his eyes locked on Cameron. Jax already had both of them in his arms on the dock. Brie leapt off the boat, landing in front of Jax. He handed her Kayla then wrapping his arm around both of them.

"The police?" Brie asked knowing she had at least two police cars behind her when she parked.

"Hale took care of them." Jax told her leading her away from the boat, leaving Clay and Chibs with Cameron.

Later Jax and Brie stood in the doorway of the room the kids were sleeping in at the clubhouse. "Can I ask you a question?" Jax asked her. Brie nodded. "Why did you go back to the house?"

"I couldn't find any more bottles at the store, I took the kids in to fill up the diaper bag, and then Kip came in." Brie answered, feeling responsible for the kid.

"This is not your fault." He told her, his arms holding her tightly.

"What would we have done if Cameron had gotten away?" Brie asked her voice shaking, knowing if she had been out another 5 minutes that he would have gotten away.

"But we did get them love." Chibs spoke up. Brie nodded turning in Jax's arms to face her father. "Cameron will never be a worry again. If for nothing else than the bruise he put on your face."

"He looked like you got a couple hits in too babe and you shot him. I'm proud of you." Jax told her kissing her cheek, refusing to let her go. "You thought on your feet, you didn't just shut down. That's good."

"I know. But Kip." Brie felt the prick of tears in her eyes.

"We will miss you love, but he was protecting you, Abel and Kayla. That is what any of us would do." Chibs told her.

"He's right." Opie spoke up as he joined the group. "Any of us would have tried to stop what Cameron wanted to do." Brie nodded smiling at the group of men.

"I know." She turned back into Jax's embrace, her face buried into his chest. They all left the couple. Jax picked up Brie carrying her into another dorm room, curling up on the bed with her. He listened to her breathing settle, holding her tightly. Cameron was dead, Abel and Kayla were safe. He just hoped that Gemma could stay safe until they took care of Stahl.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I know its been a while since my last update, life has been crazy. This is more of an update tease, I will have more soon! Enjoy!!_**

Brie sat at the bar next to Jax her hand clasped tightly in his. She listened as they brainstormed ways to get Gemma back in town without Stahl finding her. The answer came to her, but she thought they could pull it off. She smiled at Jax, then at Clay.

"Stahl would have gone to the hospital to be checked out right?" Brie asked the group. Bobby nodded, and Chibs smiled.

"Probably. What are you thinking?" Jax asked her.

"I can go to the hospital, see if she did." Brie told them, a plan forming in her head. "But a group would tip her off. So just me, Jax, Opie and Dad." She stood up, biting her lip and nodding her head. "If we can get her there, I think we can fix this and get Gemma home. Come on." Brie led the three men away. When they started to walk outside she stopped, turning to look at them.

"Stahl or the ATF is going to be watching to see if there is any movement right?" When they nodded she smiled and told them how the three of them were going to get to the hospital without ATF noticing. Jax grinned. "You have a devious mind baby." He kissed her before jogging back inside.

"He's right, it's a good plan." Chibs told her, leading her to Gemma's SUV. Brie watched as Opie and Chibs laid the seats down, before climbing in and laying down. Jax came up to her, climbing in the back. She smiled closing the door gently. She got behind the wheel and watched as the guys left, the vans pulling out.

Stahl watched as the gates opened the bikes and vans pouring out. She ordered her men to stay on the caravan. Brie watched Juice, when he nodded she started the truck easing out of the still open gate heading for the hospital. She walked in with Jax holding her hand, Opie and Chibs nowhere to be seen. Brie smiled, pulling up the patient log, seeing Stahl's name and that she had blood drawn.

Brie was walking to meet Stahl when Margaret stopped her. "So glad you finally decided to come back to work, but really you need to leave the biker at home." Brie sighed turning to face the hospital administrator. "Look we really haven't gotten a chance to know each other. But you live and work in Charming. The biker boy as you call him is not your concern. Why don't you go get your spreadsheets and dream about fucking someone as hot as I am. Maybe that will pull the stick out of your ass." Brie smiled sweetly before walking away. She heard Margaret storm off.

"Agent Stahl if you will come this way, I can talk to you about your test results." Brie smiled warmly at the woman. June nodded following just behind Brie.

"You're new aren't you?" June asked. Brie nodded, she was prepared. "Yes, I was hired after uhhh I can't remember her name, anyway after one of the doctors left." Stahl seemed satisfied with the answer not realizing that they were walking further and further away from any patient treatment room.


	10. Author's Note

Hey everyone. I know I didn't get my update up when I wanted, but I hope you all had a great holiday. My router died, and finally got the new one working today. I will have an update SOON!

~Flynt


	11. Chapter 10

Brie smiled at Stahl, every instinct in her body screaming at her, that the woman at her side was the reason that Cameron. Brie stopped herself knowing that it wasn't useful right now. "Here we go Agent Stahl, if you will have a seat I will be right back." She opened the door as Stahl was sitting down. Stahl's walkie talkie sounded, and Brie turned back. "I'm sorry Agents Stahl, but I need you to turn that off. The signal interferes with the other patients monitors."

"Oh sure." Stahl told her, turning it off. Brie smiled closed the door behind herself. Jax, Opie and Chibs were standing outside the door. Brie stretched her neck, looking at the three men.

"You okay love?" Chibs asked her, concerned that it was too much for his daughter.

"I'm okay dad." Brie said leaning into Jax, who wrapped his arm around her. "Okay, I'm going to make sure no one comes this way. Good luck." She pressed a kiss quickly to his lips; she walked away quickly before she gave into the urge to stay in the safety of his arms. Jax watched her walk away, knowing that she had hand delivered Stahl to them.

"Come on." Jax opened the door, Opie and Chibs following close behind him. Opie stood against the door, his arms crossed.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Stahl asked standing up. "The doctor will be right back."

"No she won't. Why don't you tell me what really happened to Edmund?" Jax asked walking towards the ATF agent.

"You know, Gemma killed Edmund and Polly." Stahl stammered looking between Jax and Opie.

"No I don't think so." Chibs piped up. "You know because of your lies, my granddaughter was kidnapped."

"Your granddaughter?" Stahl asked.

"Yes, you stupid bitch. Now what really happened?" Chibs asked walking towards her.

"I told you, Gemma came in, shot Polly, then Edmund." Stahl said trying to back up.

"But you said that Gem shot Edmund then Polly. So which is it?" Jax asked her.

"It doesn't matter, she shot them both and you can't prove otherwise." Stahl told them, trying to hide her shaking.

"Do you remember what I told you? That the outlaw had mercy when you had none?" Opie spoke up; Agent Stahl looked at him for the first time. "You caused another tragedy to happen, and you need to tell the truth."

"Fine, okay fine. I fought with Edmund and shot him." Stahl said tears welling in her eyes. "I didn't mean to, it just happened."

"So you blamed my mom?" Jax asked. "You caused my children to be kidnapped; my mother is on the run because of you." His face was bright with rage. Brie knocked on the door, having heard that Stahl confessed. "I'm not going to kill you. Maybe, at least right now. But here is what you are going to do." Brie was leaning against the wall when the three men walked out of the room.

"Well?" She asked biting her lip. Jax smiled and picked her up, kissing her deeply.

"It worked baby." Jax said after pulling back. "She confessed and called to turn herself in, for both murders." Brie smiled and kissed Jax.

"Come on; let's go tell Clay that Gemma can come home." Brie smiled and took Chib's hand, Jax's arm around her shoulders Opie walking beside them. In the room, Agent June Stahl sat on the floor, tears streaming down her face, her career over.


	12. Chapter 11

When they pulled up to the club house Brie turned to Jax. "I need to talk to Clay." The three men exchanged worried looks and Jax shook his head. "Please, I need to put the past behind me. To do that I need to talk to Clay. Alone."

"I don't like it, but if you need to." Jax paused sighing deeply. "We will be outside, if you need us." Brie smiled and leaned over, kissing him deeply.

"Thank you." Brie turned getting out of the SUV, walking into the building, her eyes searching out Clay. He stood up when he saw her walk in without the boys. "We need to talk." Clay nodded leading her into an office, closing the door.

Clay watched as Brie paced around the room. "What happened?" Brie took a deep breath, biting her lip.

"I." She stopped blowing out a deep breath. She could feel the stinging tears at the back of her eyes, threatening to spill over. "Clay, I." Another deep breath. "I forgive you." Clay sat down heavily, his head dropped into his hands. "I remember you giving me to Billy. I saw you the night my mother died. I have hated you for years. I have wanted you to die a horrible, painful death. When my daughter was born and I was away from Billy, the anger started to burn away." Tears burned down her cheeks. Clay looked up at her, pain and shame evident on his face. He started to open his mouth but Brie held up hand. "Please let me finish. I had to leave my daughter; I couldn't run and protect her. I knew Billy would find me, I couldn't risk him knowing about Kayla."

Brie turned from Clay wiping away the tears, her hands cool against her heated face. "When I came here I was only looking for my father. I have found so much more. I don't hate you. I wish I could, or at least I did. But I forgive you, for all of it." Brie turned back smiling. "Stahl admitted everything, she is telling the truth, that she killed Edmund, and Polly, and framed Gemma for it. She can come home." Brie opened the door, staring into Jax's eyes.

"Mom will be home in a couple hours." Jax told them. Brie nodded, stepping into his embrace. Jax kissed her forehead, leading her away when Clay's voice stopped them.

"I've done a lot of things I should be ashamed of. What I did to you and to your mother, those things I wish I could take back. I'm sorry." Clay sat down again, his eyes trained on the floor. Brie walked over to Clay, she rested her hand on his shoulder. When he looked up at her she leaned down, kissing his cheek.

"I already said I forgive you Clay. And as bad as things have been, I'm here. With Jax, Kayla, Abel, my dad and I'm happy. I'm with the people I love. I have forgiven you for the past; you just need to forgive yourself." Brie smiled squeezing his shoulder and taking Jax's outstretched hand. He led them down the hall, closing the door behind him, turning the lock.

"You okay?" Jax asked as Brie sat on the bed.

"I'll be fine." Brie smiled and held out her hand. Jax crossed the distance between them, sitting on the bed, she shifted straddling his lap. "I have you, I have Kayla and Abel, and I have my dad. Gemma is coming home. Everything feels perfect right now." Jax smiled pulling them down to the bed, pinning her to the bed.

"Marry me."


	13. Chapter 12

Brie looked up at Jax, her mouth open. "Jax, I don't know what to say." Jax sat up, pulling her with him.

"You are already my old lady; I just want to make it legal." Jax told her, his lips seeking hers. "I want to marry you; I want to be your husband."

"Okay. If you are sure, but Jax I still have unfinished business." Jax stopped her, kissing her again.

"It will hold." Jax replied.

"I don't want to wait." Brie mumbled against his lips, her fingers pulling at the buttons on his shirt.

"Wait for what?" Jax asked, his hands stilling hers. Brie looked at him intensely from several moments before answering. "To marry you." Jax's hands reached for her clothes when they heard Abel crying. Jax stood up after kissing her one more time.

"Get comfortable love, I'll be right back." Brie watched as he walked out of their room, she could hear no sounds coming from the common room at the clubhouse, wondering where everyone was, it was still early. She stood, shedding her clothes, slipping in the bed naked.

Jax walked into their room, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. He saw Brie sit up in bed, the sheet falling away from her naked breasts. His semi-erect penis strained against his jeans. Brie smiled, opening her arms for him. He shed his jeans and boxers as he reached the bed. He sank to his knees in front of Brie, pulling her to the edge of the bed, he gently spreading her knees. Her pussy opened before him, the pink folds glistening with the wetness betraying her arousal. Jax kissed her knee, moving his way with light kisses over her thigh. His tongue slid against her clit. Brie's hips jumped in response to his sensual caress. Jax moved to her other thigh, his teeth nipping at her soft skin.

Brie groaned in protest as the moved away from her now throbbing core. Jax chuckled and moved back her pussy; his tongue circled the pulsing nub. Brie's fingers wound into his hair holding him against her body.

Jax felt his cock tighten and swell with every moan of pleasure his lover cried. Brie's hips moved against Jax's mouth, increasing the pressure. He climbed on the bed, laying her back against the sheets. Brie kissed him deeply her tongue caressing his, her arms wrapped around his back, her thighs splayed beneath him. Jax felt her dampness, her heat against his cock. Jax rolled over, his back flat against the cool sheets. Brie rolled onto her side, her hands roaming over the known planes of his muscular chest, following the lean muscles down his abdomen, grasping his cock in her hand. She pumped the length of it, the flesh in her hands growing as she stroked his length. Jax moaned rolling back onto Brie, his cock filling her as Brie lifted her hips to meet his thrust. Brie pushed up to meet Jax; he filled her completely, her walls stretching to accommodate his large member. They moved together, a light sheen of sweat covering their bodies as they began to shake with pleasure, their orgasms rolling through their bodies. Jax moved off of Brie, his breathing ragged as Brie laid her head on his chest, her ear pressed against his hammering heart. Jax's hand moved up and down her back, stroking the length of her spine.

"Let's get married soon." Brie said her voice heavy with sleep.

"How soon is soon babe?" Jax asked, already thinking, planning.

"How far is Vegas?" Brie wondered. Jax chuckled. "No that won't work Gemma will kill us if we run off to Vegas to get married and don't invite everyone.

"You know Bobby is a minister." Jax told her, his chest shaking with stifled laughter.

"He's what?" She asked sitting up. Jax sat up smiling. "Explain."

"Bobby's a minister, he can marry us. We can get the license tomorrow, and get married Friday." Jax told her. Brie raised her eyebrow looking at him. "He was ordained online." Brie smiled, laughing as she pulled Jax back down to the bed.


	14. Chapter 13

Brie stood in front of the mirror, her hands smoothing down the cream satin. Gemma opened the door and watched Brie finish settling the simple dress over her hips. "Oh Gemma, I'm glad you're here. Veil or no veil?" Brie turned to the older woman.

"No veil, we'll do you hair." Gemma said smiling as she walked into the room. "I can't believe we pulled this wedding off so fast."

Brie studied her reflection as Gemma picked up the curling iron, curling her auburn hair into gentle curls. "Yeah we did, but we didn't want to wait." Gemma grinned, pinning back Brie's hair, the back curling softly. Chibs opened the door slowly, looking around for his daughter.

"It's time love." Brie smiled at her father, standing up, hugging Gemma. "Come on dad." Chibs held the door open for them, taking Brie's arm.

Jax watched as Gemma come down the center of the crowd gathered in the park. He knew that in moments Brie would come towards him and his life would be forever altered. It would be different than his marriage to Wendy. Wendy was another problem that would have to be dealt with. Jax felt his face break into a smile as Brie and Chibs appeared at the back of crowd. It took everything Brie had not to run towards Jax, but she continued her slow pace. Chibs smiled down at his daughter, her hand gripping his arm tightly. When they reached Jax, Chibs kissed her check, giving her hand to Jax.

Brie and Jax held hands, looking at Bobby. "Elizabeth Kubler-Ross wrote _I have never met a person whose greatest need was anything other than real, unconditional love. You can find it in a simple act of kindness toward someone who needs help. There is no mistaking love. You feel it in your heart. It is the common fiber of life, the flame of that heats our soul, energizes our spirit and supplies passion to our lives. It is our connection to God and to each other_. Jax do you take Brie."

"Yes!" Jax interrupted his friend, causing the crowd to chuckle.

"Brie do you take Jax to be your husband?" Bobby tried again only to be interrupted again.

"Yes." Brie giggled as Bobby, sighed flipping his paper over, trying to find his place. Jax smiled sliding the ring on Brie's hand. The platinum and diamond sparkling in the sunlight, Brie slipped Jax's simple platinum ring onto Jax's hand.

"Okay, I'll get to the good stuff. By the power vested in me I now prounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." Bobby smiled happy they at least let him finish that. Jax gathered Brie into his arms, her face tilted up to meet his lips. The crowd watched as the couple cling to each other for several long moments before turning and facing their friends and family.

Jax closed the door looking for Brie, he went to talk to Wendy. The papers in his hand would allow Brie to legally adopted Abel. When he left, she was typing on her phone. But she wasn't where he left her. Looking around Jax saw her sitting on the bed, smiling at him. He watched as Brie pulled off her sweater, tossing it onto a nearby chair. She grinned standing up, she unbuttoned her jeans, lowering the zipper, and then the loose denim fell from her slender body. Jax felt his pants tightening when Brie unhooked her bra, the lacy fabric fell to the floor, and she bit her lip as she cupped her breasts. Her fingers caressed over her nipples, before traveling down her body, stopping at her panties. Brie pushed them over her hips, kicking them off before sitting back on the bed, scooting backwards so her back was leaning against the head board.

Jax walked slowly to the bed as Brie's hand trailed down her body, settling at the juncture between her thighs. She opened her legs, one finger sliding between her folds. He watched in fascination as she circled her clit. Jax stood at the foot of the bed, watching the erotic site of his lover, touching herself. He pulled his shirt from his chest, falling forgotten to the floor. He crawled up the bed, he mouth eager to taste Brie.

Brie's eyes closed as Jax's skillful mouth closed over her mound, his tongue flicking over her clit, again and again. She could feel her body shaking as Jax continued to lap at her pussy. Brie watched him with heavy eyes as he stood up, pulling his pants off, when he joined her again, he laid flat on the bed, pulling Brie on top of him, Brie sank down on his hard cock, moaning as it filled her. She steadied herself with her hands pressed against his chest.

Jax's hands gripped Brie's waist as she moved up and down. She changed the pace, moving in circles. Jax's breath caught as Brie leaned back, resting her hands on his thighs, he looked on her body, watching as she moved, pushing and pulling him into and out of her. The sounds of their body's moving together filled the room, the primal sound of moaning and panting rang out. Brie bit her lip, a cry of pleasure coming from deep in her body. Jax's hips shot up as Brie's inner walls gripped him tightly. "Brie." He cried out. Brie collapsed down on his chest, her breathing ragged, and her body damp.

Jax's hands trailed up and down her spine several times before he move, rolling over, so they were laying on their sides. He pulled out of Brie, kissing her deeply. Brie smiled not wanting to move from her spot against Jax's chest. Sleep overtook them, their last thoughts were on adoption papers.


	15. Chapter 14

Hunger finally got to them, they dressed quickly walking downstairs to the hotel's restaurant, sitting at a small table, dividing them, when Jax handed her the folded blue papers. "What is this?"

"You don't have to sign." Jax started knowing that she might not want to adopt Abel right away or at all. Brie opened the papers, a smile breaking across her face, before reaching into her bag pulling out a similar group of papers handing them to Jax. She also pulled out a pen looking up at Jax. He slowly took the papers chuckling when he read them.

"Got a pen?" Jax asked as he watched her sign the form, legally adopting Abel as her son. Brie handed him the pen, a smile stretching across her face as Jax signed the same papers adopting Kayla. "How do you feel, mother to a son?"

"Like I could fly. I love you Jackson Teller." Brie told him, her hand gripping his on the table.

"I love you Briana Telford Teller." Jax looked around before winking at her. "Let's go back to our room." Jax led his wife back upstairs.

Steam filled the bathroom, the moist air swirling around Brie as she sank into the depths of the tub. The warm water lapping against her ivory skin, her muscles relaxing, her moan filled the room as she leaned back, her head resting on the edge of large bathtub. A soft smile graced her lips, memories of why she was soar playing on repeat through her memory.

Jax watched Brie from the doorway. His green eyed beauty, her soft moan reached his ears, as he watched, her hands came up to cup her breasts. Brie's fingers tugged at her nipples. Jax watched fascinated as they became stiff peaks, one of her hands slipped down her body, disappearing into the water.

Brie's hand cupped her thoroughly fucked pussy, her finger gliding to her clit, the sensitive nub pulsating immediately with pleasure. Brie moaned, her body ready for sex, but knowing Jax should still be asleep she tried to quiet her moans as she slid one finger into pussy.

Jax's cock was hard, the head protruding from the front of his loosely tied robe. He heard Brie groan in frustration as he watched her try to bring herself to pleasure. He slipped the robe from his shoulders and walked across the bathroom. Jax leaned down and his hand joined Brie's. Her eyes flew open, her gaze meeting his. He smiled lifting her out of the tub; Brie tried to stand up, the combined force knocking them to the floor of the bathroom. Brie's lips found Jax's as they landed on the floor. With the cold tiles pressed against his back he lifted Brie's hips, he cock sliding into her wet depths. She moaned as he filled her, the tip of his cock bumping her cervix. Brie moved, sitting up she steadied herself, placing her hands on Jax's chest. Jax smiled, his eyes heavy as Brie rode him.

Their pants and moans poured from the room, the smell of sex heavy in the air when Brie cried out, her body going stiff above Jax. Jax's muscles tightened as Brie gripped him, her body quivering above him. His hands lifted her hips once more, as his own orgasm rolled intensely through his body.

Brie moved off Jax, sliding back into the tub, Jax stood up, looking down at her. Brie tugged at his hand, before he sat in the tub with her, the water still warm as the lovers caught their breath.


	16. Chapter 15

Fifteen days of married bliss. Jax and Brie loved being home with their kids; the paperwork had been filed as soon as they got home from their two night honeymoon. Brie smiled as Jax pulled away from the hospital, he had followed behind her, watching as she walked into the building. She knew that he would be there at lunch with the kids, and again when she got off to follow her home. SAMCRO had ended the lock down, Zobel was taken care of and things seemed to be calming down.

Brie new that Billy was out there somewhere, but she felt safe and protected in Charming, she was in a good mood when she rounded the corner on her way to the locker room. But in that one instant her good mood was gone. Tara Knowles stood in front of the door, lab coat on listening to a lecture from the hospital administrator. "Yes I understand that I left and I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Thank you so much for giving me my job back." Brie watched as the two women shook hands and went their separate ways. Brie took her phone out of her pocket sending a text to Jax.

Jax got off his bike pulling his phone out of his pocket when he got to the garage.

_Tara's back_

He stared at the two words Brie had sent. He knew he would have to talk to her, and he hated that he couldn't get back to the hospital now. Clay had called a meeting. He typed a short reply before walking inside.

Brie felt her phone vibrate, as she left a patients room. She didn't want to confront Tara, but she knew it was going to happen. She rubbed her thumb across the rings circling her left ring finger, the cool metal calming her. Looking at her phone she giggled and slipped the phone back in her pocket.

_At church, don't hit the bitch. Be there soon. Love you_

When Brie turned around she bumped into Tara, stumbling to the floor. "Oh I'm sorry. Nurse… oh yeah I don't remember your name, guess you weren't that important." Tara laughed watching Brie pick herself up.

"It's Dr. Teller, and you don't need to remember me. If you will excuse me, I have work to do." Brie tried to step around her when Tara clutched her arm stopping her from moving. "Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me well enough Dr. Knowles." Brie shook Tara off walking around her. The nurses watched with interest at the exchange. One of the younger nurses picked up the phone dialing the Teller-Morrow Garage.

Gemma hung up the phone cursing Tara. "That damn bitch." She stood up walking to the club house to wait for Jax to be done. She heard a cheering going on, wondering what in the hell was going on. The door opened minutes later and Jax was the first one out. "Hey Ma." Jax hugged her, lifting his mother off the ground.

"Baby I don't know what has you so happy, but you need to get to the hospital, take Chibs with you. Apparently Tara is back and has already gotten into with your wife." Jax frowned, nodding. "Brie sent me a message that Tara was back. Chibs! Let's go. Love you Mom."

"You got it Pres." Chibs followed Jax down the hall. Gemma looked into the chapel and saw Clay with his eyes studying the table. "Baby?"

"I went and saw a doc Brie recommended, my hands. I, I can't ride like I used to. I stepped down, we voted Jax in as president." Clay told her slowly standing up.

"Oh baby I know you are upset about this." Gemma told him wrapping her arms around him. "No, yes. Both I guess, it was time." Clay kissed Gemma leading her back to the office.

Jax walked to the nurse's desk, looking for Brie. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and he knew it wasn't Brie. "I thought you left, for good this time."

"I missed you. I missed our boy." Tara said stepping back as Jax turned around, pushing her away.

"My boy, mine and Brie's." Jax said smiling as he saw his wife walk up behind Tara.

"Do you know she is calling herself Dr. Teller? Like you would ever marry that tramp." Tara replied, trying to gauge Jax's reaction.

"It's not nice to call someone a tramp Tara. You after all are the one hitting on my husband." Brie spoke up, moving to stand next to Jax. Tara looked down, seeing the simple silver band on his left hand.

"No, you didn't! Jax how could you?" Tara asked her eyes filling with tears. "I was upset when I left, I didn't mean it. I love you. I want to raise Abel with you."

"Abel is my son, and Jax is my husband. So back off." Brie replied, tightening her grip on Jax.

"Baby, I want you to quit. Be SAMCRO's personal doc." Jax told her smiling down at Brie.

"That's something the President would have to decide! You can't do that Jax!"Tara yelled.

"I know, I'm the new President, Clay stepped down." Jax laughed as Brie jumped wrapping her legs around his waist. "Oh baby I'm so happy for you." Brie kissed him passionately wishing they were at home.

"So?" Jax asked when Brie pulled back. "Yes, a thousand times yes." Brie smiled pulling off her ID badge and putting it on the nurse's desk.

"We'll take care of it for you Dr. Teller." The young nurse said picking it up. "Thanks." Brie called as she and Jax walked down the hall, Tara standing forgotten at the desk.

That night Tara stood outside of Jax's house, she just wanted to talk to him. She had watched them walk in, holding a little girl and Abel, her sweet Abel. Brie had carried him inside, the little girl laughing and clinging to Jax. Now the entire house was black, and Tara walked into the back yard, towards Jax's bedroom. There was only flickering low light in the room, but enough that Tara could see inside clearly.

Jax walked towards Brie, already naked. She smiled as his muscles rippled under his skin. He laid with her on the bed, her fingers tracing his new tattoos. Kayla's name joining Abel's on his chest. Jax lifted his arm, and she smiled as he spread her legs, he lips finding hers, as he slid into her. Brie moved with Jax, loving the feel of him inside her.

Tara watched outside as they fucked, the low moans tearing away at her. When they changed positions she saw the new tattoo on his arm, the two interlocking hearts, with a date. It matched perfectly the tattoo she saw on Brie's arms as the other woman gripped the head board, her face turned as she bit her lip as Jax drove into her again.

Brie and Jax collapsed on the bed, their breathing ragged. "I love you baby." Jax whispered to his already sleeping wife. Brie smiled in her sleep, pulling him closer. Jax heard something moving outside, waking Brie up. They quickly pulled on clothes. Brie took her colt from the nightstand, following Jax out of the bedroom. Jax picked up Abel, taking him into Kayla's room. "Stay with the kids." He kissed her quickly, moving out of the room, his own gun pointed in front of him.

Jax opened the back door slipping outside, seeing a figure outside their bedroom window. He moved quietly to the figure. "What the fuck do you want?" Tara turned towards him, tears running down her face.

"I just wanted to see you." She moved towards him but Jax backed up, lowering the gun. "No Tara, you are spying on my family. Leave or I'm calling Hale." He watched as she walked back around the house. He walked back inside locking the door, and pulling the curtains shut. "Crazy bitch." He walked into Kayla's room, to see her standing at the window, watching the door.

"Who was outside?" Brie asked lowering her gun, checking on Kayla and handing him the colt before picking up Abel.

"Tara, she said she wanted to talk." Jax told her. He leaned down kissing the little girl before following Brie into Abel's room. They walked hand in hand back to the bedroom. Jax pulled the curtains closed, before laying on the bed.

"We will deal with that crazy bitch tomorrow." Brie nodded in agreement, snuggling into Jax's embrace.


	17. Chapter 16

The next morning Jax and Brie walked into the club house carrying the children, Clay was going to watch them while they went to talk to Tara. They knew the time was coming they would have to deal with Billy finding Brie, and they wanted no distractions when that happened. Gemma and Clay were waiting on them in the clubhouse, Chibs walked in as they were settling the kids down.

"I have news about Billy." Chibs told them, walking to Brie wrapping his arms around his daughter before he said anything else. "He is in New York looking for you, but he plans to head back here soon. He found out what you were doing, looking for your father. How far up the list was New York?" Brie felt the panic coursing through her body.

She took a deep breath before answering. "From New York, I drove to Texas, then here." Jax swore under his breath. He stood behind Brie and she turned to latch onto him.

"I'm going to go take care of this Tara thing, why don't you stay here?" Jax suggested holding his wife tightly.

"No I'm going with you to deal with that bitch." Brie mumbled against his chest and Jax smiled.

"Okay babe." Jax pulled back looking down at her pale face. "We aren't going to let him come anywhere near you, or our kids. I promise."

"He's right; he's a dead man before he gets anywhere near you love." Chibs spoke up, looking down at Kayla. "I wasn't there for most of your life, but this I can do."

"Dad, you didn't know. About any of it, please don't blame yourself. Any of you please, I'm happy, I'm married and I have two beautiful children. Jax and I are going to go deal with Tara; I don't want her sneaking around like a thief outside of my home. And then we can deal with Billy." Brie spoke, the passion in her voice evident.

"Wait what about Tara? Clay didn't tell me." Gemma spoke up wondering what had happened the night before.

"I found her looking in our bedroom window last night, said she just wanted to see me. I threatened to call Hale. Opie has been watching her since last night; she's at her dad's place now." Jax explained.

"Okay be careful. Now get outta here, we want to spend some quality time with our grandkids." Gemma responded watching as Jax and Brie walked out of the room.

Brie and Jax got off his bike, walking up the steps to the front door of the house. Jax looked down at Brie and smiled; he raised his hand and knocked. Tara opened the door a smile stretched across her face.

"Jax! I knew you would come." Tara opened the door further, not seeing Brie at first. "I don't care you are married. I love you."

Jax sighed moving aside and Tara saw Brie. "We need to talk." Brie said pushing her way past Tara into the house. She looked around seeing the den she walked in and sat down. Jax followed her sitting close to Brie on the couch. Tara perched on the edge of a chair watching them. Jax took Brie's hand, his finger's interlacing with hers.

"So how long?" Tara asked striking out at them. "How long were you two fucking behind my back before I left? HUH HOW LONG?" Tara stood up screaming at them.

"You left Jax. Again Tara. You left Jax again. You didn't care enough to stick around. We didn't sleep together until after you left, nothing happened before you left. But you did leave Tara. No one made you." Brie responded trying to keep her cool.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Tara asked staring at Brie.

"I'm Chibs' daughter. I came looking for my dad, and I found him. That's something you would have found out if you had cared enough to stick around." Brie told her taking a deep breath.

"Why do you care Tara? Brie's right, you did leave me. Again." Jax spoke up, Tara was pissing him off.

"I left because you didn't love me. Not enough. I could see it when you watched that bitch hold my son. You didn't want me, you wanted her. So I left." Tara tried to defend herself against the truth, trying desperately to drive a wedge between the pair.

"I did love you Tara. But you wouldn't let me. You walked away." Jax told her, his phone interrupting before he could say anything else. He looked at the caller id, kissing Brie quickly. "I need to take this." Brie nodded and Jax stood up walking out of the room.

Tara saw her opportunity and took it. "You know Jax told me that every time he was inside someone else he only saw my face. He's loved me since we were kids. You can't beat that, I'm going to be back in his bed in a week. He killed a man for me. I came back to have Jax kill Kohn, and it worked." As she spoke she moved closer to Brie taunting her.

Brie raised her eyebrow, rising to meet Tara head on, as the other woman approached her. "You will never mean as much to him as I do, count on it bitch. I will have Jax back." Brie rolled her eyes, crossing her eyes. "What I will have him back whore."

"You're pathetic. And childish and petty, you can't make me jealous of what you had with Jax. I know he has a past, my god who doesn't? But your past? It isn't my future. I love Jax, and he loves me. I'm not going to get into a pissing contest with you." Brie responded quietly.

"Scared?" Tara asked stepping closer again.

"Of you?" Brie asked laughing. "Yes me! I will kill you, you took my man."

"You sound like a bad actress from a corny TV show. You left, your forfeited the right to give a damn about what Jax does. We are married, and I'm not going to define to you what love is. Stay away from my family." Brie told her jaw tight.

"Or what? Jax would never hurt me." Tara was smug, Brie frowned. Tara didn't see Brie's fist coming. When Tara looked up at Brie her lip was split and bleeding.

"Stay away from my family. And get over yourself. You are bragging you had to have Jax protect you. Be an adult, stop acting like a 16 year girl. This is your only warning. Come near my family again and a split lip will be the last of your worries." Brie told her, her knuckles burned from the impact.

"Damn baby." Jax commented having watched them argue, but knowing that Brie wanted to get it over with.

"Jax she hit me!" Tara cried, still laying on the floor.

"And you were taunting my wife. I thought you didn't come back to Charming for me to kill Kohn, guess that was another of your lies. Stay away from our family." Jax told her coming into the room, taking Brie's hand, his thumb running over her knuckles. "That was Op, he has news." Brie nodded letting him lead her from the house.

"You okay?" Jax asked as they got back on his bike.

"I'm fine baby, it felt good to hit that bitch, but I think I may have cracked my knuckle." Brie told him, smiling as she pulled on her helmet. Tara watched them from the window, Jax laughed, turning in his seat to kiss Brie softly before he backed out of the driveway.

Tara let the curtains fall shut, picking up the phone. "Hey it's Tara. You know that girl you were looking for? Yeah I know where she is."


	18. Chapter 17

He smiled walking quickly out to his bike. "Wait what do you mean, a little girl? How old?"

Tara thought, trying to remember, she hadn't really looked at the girl. "About 2, maybe a little younger. Why?"

"That bitch took my daughter. If she moves you call me." He instructed.

"Fine. Just get rid of them, it's the only way I'll get Jax back." Tara said knowing he was going to kill Brie. She hung up the phone, before going into the kitchen to get a bag of ice. Her lip was split and swollen.

Jax and Brie stood in the garage watching Clay play with Kayla. "He's good with her." Brie commented, wrapping her arm around Jax's waist.

"Yeah he is I think he wanted kids but wouldn't let himself admit it." Jax told her, kissing her temple. "I have a meeting with the boys, stay here and we will take the kids home." Brie nodded watching as Clay carried her daughter inside.

"Here you go mama." Clay smiled warmly at Brie, handing over the wiggling toddler. "Thanks Grandpa." Brie chuckled as Kayla pursed her little lips for a kiss. Clay grinned kissing the little girl, his big hand cupping her head.

"I'll look at your hands later okay?" Brie asked knowing that Clay never would have stepped down otherwise. "You got it." Clay turned to walk to the clubhouse as Gemma walked out with an awake and alert Abel.

"Let's go for a walk." The older woman called out. Brie nodded walking into the sunlight, setting Kayla down, holding her hand as they walked to Gemma. Tara sunk back into the shadows not wanting them to see her. All she had to do was wait a couple days then he would be here, and Brie would be dead. Then Jax would be hers.

Tara shuddered think what he was going to do to the little girl, but she couldn't let herself think about that. All that mattered was getting Jax back into her life.

Brie and Gemma sat in the park watching Kayla, when Brie turned around, her eyes searching. "What's wrong honey?" The older woman asked. Brie shook her head, handing her Abel, standing up and running to Kayla to scoop her up. "Come on." Brie kept looking around as they rushed back to the garage.

Once they were inside the clubhouse, Gemma turned to Brie her eyes questioning. "What the hell happened out there?"

"I don't know how to explain it. Someone was watching us." Brie told her, still uneasy.

"Well you are the new Queen of SAMCRO; of course people are watching you." Gemma supplied, hoping that it would calm her down.

"That's not it Gemma. I wish it was." Brie shook her head pacing nervously. They heard the door open to the chapel and the guys come walking towards them.

"What's wrong?" Jax asked seeing Brie's worried face.

"I don't know, maybe it's nothing, but we were at the park and I could feel someone watching us." Brie told him, wrapping her arms around her husband. Jax held her tightly.

"Juice go check it out." Jax said. He knew that Brie wouldn't react like this if someone hadn't been out there.

"Jax I'm not crazy. Someone was watching us. I know the feeling." Brie said her voice shaking.

"I know baby." Jax was worried; they hadn't been able to locate Billy yet. "No one is going to hurt you again."

"He's right love; no one is going touch you." Chibs told her. Brie nodded but still didn't let go of Jax.

Tara looked around the airport terminal looking for him. She smiled as he walked towards her. This had worked out so much faster. But now she knew it was time, eventually they would have to leave Brie alone. Then they would both get their revenge.


	19. Chapter 18

Brie stood in the doorway watching Abel and Kayla sleep. She could hear Jax, Clay, Opie and her dad talking quietly behind her. When her phone rang she automatically answered it. "Hello."

"Are you ready to die now?" Brie pulled the phone back, her hand shaking. "That's right, you are going to die, you and your bastard child." Brie closed her phone and turned to face the four men.

"He's here." Her voice cracked her eyes tearing up. "Billy's here." She held out the phone, unable to keep her hand from trembling. "The only people who had that number are you guys and the hospital. Which means he's here in Charming." Clay took the phone calling for Juice. Jax wrapped his arms around her, her whole shaking.

"We are going to protect you love." Chibs told her, putting his hand on her shoulder. Opie and Clay left them to talk to the rest of the club.

"I know Dad." Brie's voice was muffled against Jax's chest as she drew support from him.

"Brie?" She looked over and Juice and Tig walked into the hallway. "We are going to stay with you and the kids; everyone else is going to go look for Billy."

"No he will come here, I know him. We need to take the kids someplace else, someplace he wouldn't think to look for them. And I need to go with you Jax."

"Baby, that's not safe for you." Jax said still holding tightly onto his wife.

"I know that Jax. But I'm not running anymore. This needs to end." Brie told him pulling back to look at him. "Please."

"Okay, where do we take the kids then?" Jax asked.

"The police station. Billy hates the cops and will stay as far away as he can." Brie said looking over her shoulder at her sleeping children. "Call Hale."

"I got it, you guys go suit up." Opie said pulling out his phone. Jax nodded pulling Brie into the storage room.

"Pick your poison babe." Jax told her walking over to pick up several hand guns. Brie nodded, backing out, and walking into their sometimes bedroom. She closed the door and took a deep breath. She opened the bag she had in case Billy ever did find her. Brie concentrated on all the details that she knew about Billy as she pulled on the black cargo pants, fighting to control her hands as she smoothed down the black tank top. Brie took a deep breath as she laced up her steel toe combat boots. Standing she pulled on the Kevlar vest, tightening the straps down as the door opened.

"Damn babe. You look bad ass." Jax smiled as she turned to face him. She picked up her leather jacket, folding it over her arm. "You sure about this?" He asked when she walked to him.

"I have to be." She responded leaning up to kiss him. They walked hand and hand back into the storage room. She picked up the couple guns that Jax laid out for her. Dropping the extra clips into the pockets of her pants she took calming breaths.

Brie and Jax walked out of the police station, knowing that Hale and Unser would protect their children. "Where do we start looking?" Jax asked as they got to his motorcycle. "Let's start at the motels." Jax nodded, starting the bike.

Billy stared at Tara. "So see that's why I called you. She married Jax. She thinks she can raise MY son?" He nodded, looking around the small, dingy motel room.

"Where is the club house? That's where she will have the kid; she would want them to be protected. Dumb bitch is probably there, shaking in fear." Billy laughed; he was going to enjoy torturing her this time.

Brie pointed out Billy's chopper. Juice and Happy came back with the room number. They watched as the other patrons quickly left.

"It won't be easy to get her alone. Jax is the new president, she is his wife." Tara refused to call Brie Jax's old lady. "I can get them to call her into the hospital."

"Yeah they will only send one or two guys with her, and then I can get her." Billy nodded.

Brie followed behind Jax as they walked up to the door, the van waiting. Jax looked around and nodded. He raised his hand knocking on the door, drawing his gun. Brie stood on the other side of the door, out of sight her colt drawn.

Billy and Tara froze hearing the knock. Billy walked to the door, looking out the peephole he only saw one man, feeling cocky he opened the door. Jax chuckled as Billy opened the door, his gun pressed against the other man's forehead.

"Don't you know you should ask whose there Billy?" Brie asked leveling her gun at Tara. "There are a lot of psychopaths out there, present company included."

"Tara?" Jax asked in disbelief. "Why are you here?"

"I called him."

"You know he was going to kill me." Brie told her walking further into the room, standing right in front of the other woman.

"I didn't care. I wanted Jax back. The only way that was going to happen was if you were dead. When I was in New York I met Billy, he had your picture, said he was looking for you. When I came back here, and saw the two of you together I called him." Tara told her. Brie closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

Jax watched in horror has Tara pulled a knife slashing at Brie. "He's mine!" Tara shrieked. Brie swung her arm catching Tara's on the downward swing. The knife flew across the room, lodging in the bed. Billy took advantage of Jax's distraction grabbing Brie, his own gun press against her temple.

"I'm leaving here with Brie. Follow me and I will come back and kill the kid too." Jax watched helplessly as Billy pulled Brie from the room, throwing her in Tara car and pulling off.

They all ran to their bikes following after the cutlass. When they lost the car, they all pulled off the road. "Juice, Tara had a GPS put in the cutlass, can you track it?" Juice nodded from the passenger side of the van, opening his laptop. "Damnit!" Jax yelled. Chibs seethed with anger. "Got them." Jax and Chibs shared a grim smile as they followed the van.

Billy parked the cutlass next to the picnic area. He roughly pulled Brie from the car and into the thick grove of trees, out of site of the road. "No one will ever find you this time." He pushed her to the ground, a half dug grave next to her. "Don't move or I will find my bastard child and kill her too." Brie nodded. Billy had taken her colt; he put down his gun picking up the shovel, and started to dig. "You really shouldn't have run. Now you are going to be buried alive."

Brie took a deep breath, drawing her focus to waiting for an opening. Billy was almost done. She knew he would have to struggle to get out of the hole when she made her move. She had been sitting on a fallen log; slowly she got to her feet, back away her eyes trained on him. When she was about twenty feet away she sprinted back towards the car. She heard Billy screaming her name when she got to the cutlass; she opened the hood pulling off the distributor cap. She melted back into the trees, taking a defensive position.

Billy got in the cutlass, trying to turn the key, nothing happened. He got out screaming again for Brie. "I will make your daughter's death so painful bitch." Brie bit her lip as Billy yelled again and again for her, she heard someone creeping up behind her, before she could turn around she smelled the familiar scent of Jax's cologne. She looked over and Jax nodded, looking back she saw that Chibs had the sniper rifle aimed at Billy.

He never saw the shot coming, they watched as he fell to his knees. Jax pulled Brie up; keeping his body between her and Billy they walked up. "You can't even do that right bitch. I'm still alive." Clay and Opie stood in front of Brie as Jax and Chibs walked up to Billy. Jax back handed the other man.

"No one talks to my wife like that." Jax commented. Chibs handed him a glock, Jax put the gun to Billy's forehead, and he looked back at Brie, the black eye already forming. "No one hits my wife, and no one kidnaps my wife."

"I already did." Billy taunted.

"No one does and lives." Jax told him. Chibs pulled out his gun, pushing it next to Jax's. "Clay, Op take Brie back to the van, she doesn't need to see this."

Opie nodded starting to walk with Brie when she pulled away. She walked over to Billy, crouching down to look at him. "You made my life a living hell for ten years. My husband and my father are going to kill you and I don't care. You are the lowest form of life. I hope you rot in hell." She stood, walking back to Clay and Opie letting them lead her through the trees. She heard Billy begging for his life. The words were lost as they walked further into the woods. When the shooting started she listened as the two guns were emptied.

Brie waited by the van, holding the ice pack that Juice handed her to her swollen cheek. "Please. I'm sorry. I don't want to die."

"Stop talking." Brie ground out. Her anger consumed her. Tara had knowingly endangered her children's lives. She tossed the ice pack onto the floor of the van, pulling Tara from the van. She untied the other woman back handing her as she stumbled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Tara said tears filling her eyes.

"No you aren't! You talk a good game. Now shut up." Brie told her, punching Tara again. This time Tara swung back. Brie stepped easily out of the way, hitting her again. "He raped me, he beat me." Again Brie's fist found its target, this time Tara's stomach. "For years, he kept me a prisoner."

"I didn't know." Tara wailed.

"Now you do!" Brie hit Tara again knocking her to the ground. "He was going to kill me, kill my daughter. You put the life of an innocent child in danger!" Brie felt arms go around her pulling her away.

Chibs leaned down, throwing bills at Tara. "You have 24 hours to disappear completely, or next time I will let her beat you to death. Don't ever come back to Charming."

Brie watched from the circle of Jax's arms as Tara struggled to her feet, limping down the road. She turned to face him. Jax took in her black eye and busted knuckles. "Like I said babe, bad ass." Brie chuckled, her laugh cut off as his lips locked over hers.


	20. Chapter 19

When the van pulled up the clubhouse, Hale was waiting on them. He stood next to his cruiser as they got out; Jax held Brie close to him as Hale walked up the group. "I'm sorry about what happened, but I have to take Brie in."

"What! Why?" Jax asked not letting Brie go. She was shaking in his arms, the day's events taking their toll on her.

"Tara Knowles filed an assault charge against her; I have to take her in for questioning." Hale told him, pulling out his handcuffs.

Brie groaned burying her face in Jax's chest. "Hale this isn't right you don't know what happened today." Clay moved in front of his stepson and daughter-in-law.

"I know there was an issue, with Brie's ex, but there has been a complaint made, my hands are tied. Now move out of the way Clay." Clay sighs looking back at Brie. She pulls away from Jax and takes a deep breath.

"It's fine. Dad come bail me out, Jax stay with the kids, I love you." Brie kisses Jax quickly before walking to Hale. "Do we really have to use the cuffs? I'm not going to run." He nods and she turns around. She shudders as the steel closes over her wrists.

They watch as Hale drives off with Brie in the back. "I'm going to kill that bitch." Jax looks at Gemma. She is standing in the doorway, shaking her head.

"I'm going to go get my kid out of jail." Chibs told them moving towards his bike. "Opie, Juice go with him." Jax said quietly moving into the clubhouse.

"Why would Tara do this?" Jax asked Gemma as they walked further into the building.

"I don't know baby. I can stay with the kids, if you want to go down to the police station." Gemma smiled as Jax nodded. He walked into a bedroom, picking up Abel.

"Hey little man. Your mama will be here real soon okay? I'm going to go get her." Jax kissed Abel's forehead, putting him back into the crib. Kayla was sitting up in her bed watching him. He kneeled down and the little girl crawled into his lap. "Baby I'm going to go get mama."

"I luwve you daddy." Kayla looked up at Jax smiling. "I love you too baby." He kissed her cheek, before putting her back in bed. "We will be back soon, be good for grandma." Gemma hugged Jax before he jogged out.

Brie was sitting in the interrogation room when the door opened, Hale stood with Tara. "Yes that's her; she's the one who attacked me." Brie cut her eyes at Tara, her eyebrow rising. "Hale, did Tara May tell you what she did earlier today?"

"No. Did you attack her?" Hale asked, nodding to Tara closing the door.

"I asked first sparky." Brie was slouching in the chair studying the glass.

"No what did Tara do?" Hale asked, he hated the Sons, and the Old Ladies, they thought they were above the law.

"Dear sweet old Tara called my psychotic ex, who put me in the hospital, raped me, beat me, and then has been stalking me for the past two years and told him where I was. He kidnapped me, with her help knowing he was going to kill me, and my daughter. She is not an innocent victim here." Brie told him. Hale shook his head standing. "I know Tara; she wouldn't do something like that." Brie rolled her eyes. The door opened and Chibs stood there.

"I paid her bail; she's had a long day and wants to go home to her kids. Take the cuffs off Hale." Chibs told him.

"We need to wait to see if the D.A. wants to press charges first Chibs." Hale explained making no move to uncuff Brie.

"Uncuff her." Unser walked in. "I'm taking my station back, so uncuff her." Hale stood up woodenly and unshackled Brie. She stood up rubbing her wrists. "D.A.'s not pressing charges sweetheart, go on home."

"Thanks Unser." Brie said kissing the older man's cheek. She took Chib's hand walking down the hall.

"What are you doing Unser? We have a real charge against her." Hale said closing the door.

"Yeah, Brie hit Tara. Justifiably hit her. D.A doesn't want to go to court, case dismissed." Unser answered leaving Hale with his mouth hanging open.

Brie walked out into the cool night air, seeing Jax leaning against his bike waiting on her. She walked over, wrapping her arms around him.

"I told you were a bad ass baby." Jax said before he kissed her.

"Why are you out of jail?" Tara shrieked.

Jax held Brie back as she lunged at the other woman. Chibs took Tara's arm leading her to his bike. "Come on, I'm taking you to the bus stop, you will leave town and not come back, Jax and Brie are happy. You understand?" Tara shook her head looking at Jax.

"I love you. This was all for you baby. And you love me, I know you do." Tara pleaded.

"No, I did love you. You left, and I fell in love with Brie. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and what you did today, damn Tara. You are nothing to me; you put other lives in danger. Billy could have killed Brie, and Kayla. Not to mention me, or Chibs, or Op. Is that what you wanted?"

"I just wanted you back." Tara all but whispered.

"And I told you it was over. Accept it Tara. Leave and don't come back." Jax tightened his grip on Brie. "We are going to our home, with our kids and on with our lives. And you are not part of it. You never were." Jax and Brie got on his bike and Tara watched as it pulled away.

"Fine I'll go." Tara said utterly defeated. Chibs and Opie took her to the bus stop, watching her leave.

Back at the Teller house, Brie sat on the counter as Jax doctored her split knuckles. "I was so scared." Jax told her quietly.

"I was to baby. But I'm home now. And I love you."

"I love you too." Jax kissed her gently; careful of the fact her jaw and lip were swollen.


	21. Chapter 20

"Abel!" Brie stood on the porch calling after her 17 year old son.

"Ma I gotta go! Pop says they are voting on me today, I have to be there." Abel yelled from the driveway, already moving back towards his mom.

"I know that baby; tell your sister that she needs to run these repos this afternoon." Brie handed him a couple pieces of paper. Abel kissed his mom's cheek moving back down the stairs.

"Wish me luck Mama." Abel called as he back out of the driveway. "Good luck baby." Brie murmured moving back inside the house.

"Mom?" JJ called from her room. Brie smiled walking into her youngest child's room. Julie Johnetta Teller looked pitiful in the middle of her bed. "Are you hungry baby?"

"A little, when's everyone getting home?" She asked sitting up a little.

"In a bit, Abel just left for the meeting and Kayla has to close the office. So the boy will be back before she will." Brie told her. "You want me to bring you soup in here or do you feel up to coming into the kitchen?"

"I want to try to walk." JJ told her moving to sit up. Brie walked to the bed, holding out her hand. JJ stood up, and Brie wrapped her arm around her waist.

"How's the knee kiddo?" Brie smiled at hearing her father. "PawPaw!" JJ smiled as Chibs walked down the hall hugging her.

"It's okay. It just sucks I fell. Abel is never going to let me live it down that I fell off his motorcycle." Brie chuckled.

"He will baby, I promise." Brie told her. They reached the kitchen and Chibs helped JJ get comfortable in a chair. "You hungry dad?"

"Sure why not." Chibs watched as Brie dished up soup and made sandwiches. She was just sitting down when the back door swung in.

"Meet our newest prospect." Jax said moving inside and wrapping his arms around Brie's waist. "You should be proud of our boy."

"I am. Congratulations Abel." Brie told him, kissing Jax.

"Thanks Mama. I need to get back to the club house." Abel stood uncertainly watching his parents. Brie smiled at him, pulling away from Jax and hugging her son. "I'm proud of you kid. I love you." "I love you too Mama." Abel smiled, and gave her one more squeeze moving back. Jax pulled Brie back into his arms.

They watched as Abel knelt down next to his little sister. "How's the knee?"

"It's sore, but I'll be okay." JJ answered. "Congrat's big brother." She leaned over hugging Abel. "Thanks." They watched as Abel made his way back outside, getting on his motorcycle and backing out of the driveway.

Later that night, Brie locked the front door, walking back into the den. She paused in the doorway; Abel sat on the floor, holding an icepack to JJ's knee. Kayla sat on the couch, her arm around her baby sister's shoulders. Jax sat on the other side of JJ, her spot beside Jax, the blanket laying on the arm of the large sectional couch. She set the pizza boxes down, sitting next to Jax. Her dad sat next to Kayla. Clay and Gemma sat next to Chibs. This was their Friday night ritual, family night.

Brie and Jax smiled as the kids dug into the pizza. Kayla had just turned 19, Abel was 17, and JJ was 15. After that fateful night, their lives had settled down, had even become peaceful for the most part. And they couldn't have been happier.

The END!

Thank you so much everyone for reading.

I'm not one to carry on a story for a long time, but I'm already working on a new one. It should be up in the next couple days. But here is a preview for you

Friend, Family… Enemy?

Jax looked at Sam, he couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't seen her in almost 10 years. But there was no mistaking the one of a kind tattoo circling her left wrist. Her hair was the same, dark auburn it had been since she started dying it herself, the tight tank top revealing her slim body, her long legs encased in dark wash jeans. Her leather boots gave her a couple extra inches. "Sam?" She turned to smile at him, her short hair ruffling in the wind. She crossed the distance between them, hesitating when she got to him. "Hey."

"When did you get out of Central?" Jax asked he was curious. She didn't look like a woman who had spent the last 9 years in a maximum security prison.

"We need to talk. I'm here to help get Abel back." Sam told him. She looked up hearing a sound behind them. She took off her oversized sunglasses, biting her lip as she looked at her brother. "Opie I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know, they didn't tell me." He nodded, hugging his baby sister, picking her up off the ground in his strong arms.


End file.
